jaime_eat_thatfandomcom-20200214-history
Wesh Abbarrio
The not-really-all-that-wicked witch living just to the south-east of town, Wesh enjoys his simple life on the edge of civilization. He's known for his potion making, the pet hawk that always stays nearby, and the odd luck of his comrades. Although he tries his hardest not to be known at all. Wesh tries not to advertise his abilities as a witch to all but his closest friends, fearing that he may be ostracized by some of the townfolk. Always working towards advancing his powers as both a witch and a potion maker, it has become his goal to find how far they can grow. History Born the bastard of a Varissian adventurer and a Shoanti 'escort', Wesh always felt distant from most in town. At five years old, this was only reinforced when his mother died. With his father gone on another promise of riches and fame, Wesh was left in the care of his uncle Kaarl, who lived in a shack by Biston's Pond. Under Kaarl's tutelage, Wesh learned the art of potion brewing. At fourteen he took over the work of potion maker with the death of his uncle, though he had few of the skills needed for such a task. While trying to find some rare ingredients Wesh was swarmed by goblins. Try as he might, he could not beat or out run them. But just before their killing blow, Wesh felt a power surge within him that threw electricity through the goblins around him. The next day he found an abandoned hawk chick, that he brought home and raised. Since then Wesh's potions have become truly potent, and the hawk, named Horus, has refused to leave. Not even a year after that, Jagged Fish convinced Wesh to go along with a plan to hunt a dragonling. With the help of Napolia and a lot of luck, they succeeded in killing the dragonling. He used the profits from the hunt to help push his small potion business towards success. Appearance At 5'11", and 155lb. Wesh is slender in a way that belies his formidible strength. Despite black dreadlocks, neatly pulled back and tanned, olive skin that speak of a Varissian parentage, his sharp face with quick, dark eyes show more than a little of his Shoanti heritage. Known for his heavy leather cloak, that has the left arm and pauldrons made of dragonling scales to give Horus a reliable perch. In addition, Wesh wears a dragonling scale gloves. Since he is never far from Horus, it seems as if he never takes off his coat. Otherwise his clothing is functional and unadorned. His belt crowded with pouches full of herbs and other potion making supplies. Personality Caring for little past the success of his business and keeping his head on his shoulders, Wesh isn't your typical hero. In fact, he probably wouldn't leave the area of Briston's lake were it not for the need to sell his goods. Even with the desire to be unnoticed, he often manages to find people in need of help. Though his help rarely comes without a price, he only takes enough to keep himself fed and in business. He has little want for immeasurable riches or vast tracks land, but has found that he cannot quench the desire to understand and increase the powers that he has recently obtained. This creates a large conflict between his want to hide his powers from strangers and to use those powers to their full extent. Over the years, Wesh has managed to make a few friends that he trusts not to betray him. Beyond those few, he has made a point of not getting involved in the affairs of others, unless there's something in it for him. Lately though, his friend, Jagged Fish, has spoken of uniting the Shoanti peoples. After a bit of convincing and a lot of alcohol, Wesh has decided to throw his lot in with Jag, and use his powers to secure these goals. That doesn't mean he would die for this cause. Wesh holds the principle of living to fight another day dear to him. Almost as dear as his hawk, Horus. Category:Player Characters